


Clear Eyes, Full Hearts

by moonshineandfireflies, Tacosanddaryldixon



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Bethyl smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hidden Affair, One Shot, Smut, Teacher!Daryl, Underage - Freeform, Underage Relationship, alternative universe, bethyl, coach dixon, how many times do we have to tag underage?, student!beth, the walking dead - Freeform, this is why we can’t have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshineandfireflies/pseuds/moonshineandfireflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosanddaryldixon/pseuds/Tacosanddaryldixon
Summary: Beth Greene is new to Senioa High School after moving back to her small town home. Despite not having friends, she strikes up a relationship with Daryl Dixon, her gym teacher.





	Clear Eyes, Full Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay my lovely friend @tacosanddaryldixon (go follow her on tumblr and here on ao3) are doing right now and I am loving every second of it. This is nothing but good old fashioned Daryl and Beth smut. Hope you enjoy!

Life was somewhat of a joke for Beth Greene currently. Her daddy had decided to retire and leave the city behind, making her leave her life in Atlanta to move to little old Senoia, Georgia. She was used to the halls of her high school being filled with obnoxious teenagers, and the house they lived in was in a beautiful neighborhood, where she grew up with the same friends. And now? They lived on a her grandfathers dusty old farm, and she went to Podunk Senoia High School. Home of the fighting beavers? Gross.

The only upside to this whole move was the man sitting across the gym from her. She’d started here and everyone had instantly given her the cold shoulder. Being the new girl from the big city wasn’t exactly getting her invited to every party. But Daryl Dixon? He all but made every taunt and every minute of aching loneliness worth it. Mostly because his arms were probably carved from stone by God himself. His eyes were like two blue pools she just wanted to skinnydip in, and she’d seen a pretty sizable bulge in those gym shorts.

The period bell rang a few minutes before, leaving her to clear her belongings from her locker extra slowly to make sure she could get him alone. Once everyone was gone, Beth tied her slightly damp tank top under her breasts and hoisted her bag over her shoulder, crossing the room to him. “Hey, Mr. Dixon.” 

Never in a million years would Daryl Dixon think that he would be sitting on the bleachers of a high school wiping excess sweat off his neck and face at thirty five years of age as a fucking baseball coach and gym teacher. Hell, he had barely graduated, but it made him a decent paycheck and he was damn proud of what he had managed to accomplish. Thanks to the small class sizes he only had twenty students per class making it a little easier to get to know everyone. There were your football playing jocks and your prom queens and popular bitches, but there was one girl that stood out. 

Beth Greene was different. She had just arrived two months prior from the Big City, but unlike most of the girls he taught who flaunted about with faces full of makeup and drawn on eyebrows, Beth was naturally pretty with an innocence that made him ache to get to know her. She was at least ten years his senior, but hell, it didn’t matter when she walked across the gym with her bright smile and those eyes that had a way of looking into him internally. 

“Hey, Girl.” He smiled, heart pumping like he was a damn kid again. Fuck, this was gonna get him into a hell of a lot of trouble especially if she kept wearing those goddamn shorts that barely covered her supple ass and nothing but a thin little tank top soaked with sweat where he could easily see her perfectly round hardened nipples. 

Girl. It was the stupidest nickname and she was sure he called plenty of her classmates by the same name, but she loved it. She’d run plenty during her time at the gym, mostly because she preferred it to lifting, and a little because she liked feeling his eyes on her every time she made a loop around the track. And well, it’s not like she needed a bra. Plenty of girls in the locker room liked to remind her of that. But he seemed to like it, because his eyes hadn’t left her chest since she’d approached him. 

“You need any help finishing up around here? My brother Shawn is at football practice for another hour and a half, and I gotta wait for him to give me a ride back to the farm. I don’t mind helpin,” she shrugged, dropping her bag at her feet. 

This was how it always started. Helpin’. Handing her a stack of papers, he nodded for her to follow leading them across the gym and down to his office. It was small with only room for his desk and a chair, but it was plenty. “Ya wanna help me get cleaned up while I grade these god forsaken papers?” As a part of coaching, he also had to teach. Some health class or some shit. Aside from knowing that his heart was slowly falling for the girl in front of his despite their age difference and the fact that he was her teacher, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. 

Sitting in his chair, he watched her organize discarded papers and baseball schedules and try out lists. God, she was beautiful humming quietly while she worked letting him focus on grading papers with questions like “What does your heart do?” and “Why do we need exercise?” Shit he could come up with on the spot with a bonus question worth fifty points. “Who’s the best baseball coach ever?” He thought it was cheeky and needed the laugh. 

“Ya been getting along okay?” He knew she’d been struggling. She was so smart and so beautiful that it baffled him that she wouldn’t be the most popular person in the school, but kids were cruel at seventeen. “Gonna need me to beat some kids sorry ass?” 

Maybe he liked having her around to clean up after him, but she honestly didn’t mind it. She liked the distraction, and she liked being this close to him. His office was small, a little cold, and it always smelled like him. Whatever he wore, it made her want to press herself against him so she could smell like him forever. Humming the lyrics to a song under her breath, she moved around the room easily, reaching over him occasionally to move stacks of papers until the room looked cleaner.

“Yeah. I think Shawn has been tellin people to leave me alone even though he’d won’t admit it. He’s tryin to keep me safe, but I think the quarterback telling his friends to leave his kid sister alone probably just made them wanna mess with me more.” 

Beth sighed and hopped upon on the corner of his desk leaning back against the small window. “Thankfully, I’m just busting my ass and I’ll be out of this place soon enough. To college, where I can have real fun.” 

He understood her. Probably more so than she realized. Without a second thought, he laid his rough calloused hand on the top of her knee giving it a gentle squeeze. His wedding ring gleaming in the sunlight coming in from the window, he shrugged it off before the guilt could set in his chest. “Ain’t nothin’ to it. You’re too damn pretty and too smart for all this bullshit.” Taking off his reading glasses, he finally turned to look at her brushing a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear. “People are assholes, Darlin’, but once you get the hell out of this hick town you’re gonna show ‘em all just how damn perfect you are.” 

For a moment, they were silent staring at one another. He wanted to say more or kiss her, but that was against the rules. He was too damn old to be playing games like this not to mention he had a wife and daughter back home. 

His hand was burning against her flesh, her eyes going wide at his decision to actually touch her for once. He usually tried his hardest not to, and she’d noticed him reach and then pull away before too. She knew the struggles he faced, whatever internal argument he had over whether he should be close to her. But she also knew that she wanted him to touch her more, and she was going to try and show him it would be okay. Even if it wouldn’t be.

His words made sense, and she knew that leaving Senoia to go back to Atlanta was all she was waiting for. She only had this last school year left, and then she could go right back to the city and get on with her life. She’d miss him though. Even if nothing happened, she’d miss him.

Looking up, she took a deep breath. “I don’t know about perfect, but I’m definitely gonna show em,” she smiled. The way he was looking at her spurred her on, her courage spiking as she leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you.” 

It was barely a kiss. Hell, he wouldn’t even call the way her lips ghosted over his a butterfly kiss, but hell, the way her soft, sweet lips ghosted over his was like stoking the fire that he had been fighting to hold back ever since the first day they met. He knew she could feel it. That heat that came from being so close to one another. 

“Fuck it.” Daryl had finally had enough of holding back his impulses. Letting himself feel the fire in his belly, he removed his wedding ring and laid it on his desk before pulling her into his lap and kissing her. It was hot and heady and for a moment he felt damn near dizzy winding his hands into her hair as she moaned into his mouth spurring him on. 

Her mouth was like candy, soft and sweet. Making his movements more meticulous, he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Growling softly in his chest, he moved his hands down her back grasping onto her ass cheeks pressing her body against his own. She was so warm with her small hands digging into his shirt and her scent was like goddamn strawberries from the lotion she used after gym. 

It was like an electric current ran between the two of them constantly, and now suddenly it was surging beyond her control. She watched on, confused, as he yanked off his wedding ring, and barely caught up with what he was doing until she was gasping at being tugged off of the desk. Her hands lifted to cup his cheeks, her body pressing against his as she kissed him back, surprised but satisfied. 

God, he tasted like cigarettes and coffee, and she couldn’t get enough. Her hands slid in to his hair as she moaned against his lips, her hips rolling in to his as he yanked her against him. “Coach,” she whined against his lips, trying to catch her breath. Instead of finishing her thoughts, she slid her lips down his jaw to his neck, nipping at his skin. 

Coach. That’s right. He was her coach. Her teacher. God, this was so fucked up, but the way she whined clawing at his shirt kissing her way down his neck leaving what he knew would be marks on his skin, was making him want her even more. “C’mere.” He growled pushing all the papers, folders, and office equipment that she had just meticulously organized down onto the floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it was three-thirty. Football practice was over at four. 

“Gonna have to be quiet, Darlin’.” Door ain’t locked.” He whispered huskily sliding her tank top and sports bra over her head. Fuck, her breasts were perfect. Small with rock hard pronounced nipples. Kneading her right breast with his left hand, Daryl got down on his knees to get eye level with her chest taking one perky nipple in his mouth sucking hungrily. His cock was bulging against his shorts aching to be set free at the sound of her moans. Her breasts were red and scratched to hell when he pulled away admiring his handiwork for a moment as she panting above him giving him ample time to slide her shorts down to her ankles. She let out a squeak and he didn’t hesitate before smacking her thigh looking up at her from between her legs. “Gonna have to listen to your coach now or you get punished. Understood?” 

Hearing his office supplies and papers crash to the floor made her wince, only because she was sure they’d get caught. How would she explain her swollen lips and the marks on his skin? “I don’t know if I can be,” she whined, her fingers once again sliding and twisting in his hair. His lips and teeth against her breasts were making her ache, heat pooling at her center as she squirmed against the desk, breathy moans escaping her. 

As soon as her shorts were gone, Beth spread her thighs across the desk, leaning back on her hands as he looked her over. She could feel her chest and cheeks heating up as he looked, but she didn’t care. She wanted him to see her like this. Wet, needy, desperate for him. The promise of punishment made her nod slowly, her hands reaching to yank his shirt over his head so she could finally admire his tanned skin. “Yes sir,” she nodded. “I’ll try to be good.” 

Setting his hands on either side of Beth, Daryl stopped to look at her. Her lips were swollen, her hair was a mess, hickeys from his lips marked her pale skin, and she had never looked more beautiful. “Hey, look at me,” He whispered lifting her chin to look him in the eye. “Beth, I promise I ain’t ever gonna hurt ya.” He meant it. This girl. This woman in front of him was absolutely precious to him. Leaning in, he kissed her hard nipping at her lip before pulling away to run his knuckles over her cheek. Maybe this was just a fling, but the electricity between them made him crave more. 

Down on his knees, he kissed each of her inner thighs keeping them spread with each of his hands. She was already soaking wet with her pussy juices glistening. Reaching his hand out to her, he brushed his thumb over her clit smirking as she jerked trying not to cry out. “S’alright, Sweetheart. I gotcha.” He reassured her before replacing his thumb with his mouth working his tongue inside her eating her out. The sound of him sucking her pussy mingled with her strangled cries making Daryl’s cock ache against his shorts as he quickly pulled them down springing his cock free. 

Her eyes widened and met his, her breathing evening out as he promised her he wouldn’t hurt her. She knew that, she knew that he was a good man and he wasn’t going to do anything she didn’t want to do. That’s why she adored him so much. He was amazing. She leaned in to kiss him softly, nodding her head. “I know. I know.” 

Her arms nearly gave out as he dove in to her pussy, her fingers tugging on his hair as she rocked her hips up to meet his thrusting tongue. God, the sounds were dirty as hell, and the way his eyes drifted up to hers every few moments made her shiver with delight. One of her hands lifted to play with a nipple, her thin fingers tugging gently on the pink bud as his tongue found its way to her clit. “Oh, god,” she moaned. “I’m gonna cum, Coach,” she whined. “Please, please… I wanna..” she started, her thighs shaking as she fell apart, her back bowing as her thighs closed around his head. 

Daryl held her close as she came on his mouth, shaking and moaning. He licked up every drop of cum off her pussy relishing in its sweetness hearing her gasp for breath above him. Looking up at her post orgasm, he swore under his breath. She looked completely spent with pink cheeks and sweat on her brow. Her chest was heaving and there were obvious red welts on her skin from his lips. He was damn sure he had scratches down his biceps from her holding onto him so tightly. He didn’t even give her time to calm down before his cock was slid deep into her soaked pussy. 

“Goddamn, Beth.” He growled with teeth clenched. She was so tight and ready for him that Daryl swore he would cum instantaneously just from being inside her. “Fuck, Girl.” He growled in her ear as he started to move back and forth within her. The “be quiet” rule was thrown out the window minutes ago, but especially down with the noises the both of them were making. “That’s my girl.” He praises her digging his fingers into her hips for leverage as he pounded into her harder nearly blacking out from having to hold back his own impending orgasm. 

She had been ravished and he hadn’t even fucked her yet. This didn’t compare to Jimmy or Zach, the only two people she’d ever slept with. They had been tame compared to this. Daryl seemed to wake up something in her that wanted to be consumed, wanted to be torn apart. Maybe it was the animalistic look in his eyes, but whatever it was, she was ready. 

She’d figured he was big from the bulge that seemed to permanently reside in his basketball shorts, but feeling him stretch and fill her made her realize just how much of a size difference they had. Thankfully he gave her time to adjust, because as soon as his strokes started, Beth was damn near close to coming again. Her thighs jumped with each thrust, her eyes going wide as she let out a low moan. “Oh my god,” she whined, feeling herself start to slip off of her elbows to lay back on the desk. “Coach, oh! Please… you’re so big and I…” she couldn’t make any sense, couldn’t say what she wanted, all she could do was slap a hand down on the desk as she clenched up around him again, cumming hard. 

Daryl’s eyes were on her as she came, back arching off his desk, lips thrown in a silent “O” as he pounded deeper into her tight pussy. In all the years he had been coming home and fucking his wife, the sex had never been this good. He had never once seen his wife act the way Beth did just now with her face contorted letting the pleasure of her orgasm take her over the edge. Despite every effort to control himself, Daryl came harder than he had ever came in his entire life sinking his whole body over hers, burying his face in her neck as he bit down hard to hide his deep growl as his cock pulsed inside her pussy. 

His entire body felt like it was on fire. Sweat was glistening down his face and neck as he fought to catch his breath and regain what little composure he had left. She was still squirming when he lifted his head to look at her practically shaking as he brushed a bit of hair out of her face. “Goddamn, Greene.” He manages to growl out, gasping for breath before sitting up running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. “Jesus Christ, that was…” he couldn’t even finish the thought as she slid off the desk and into his arms. 

She’d never heard a man actually growl before. He sounded wild with lust, and his eyes flashed as hers met his. If he was trying to kill her, he was succeeding. It seemed like every muscle in her body tensed and pulsed as she came, a more powerful orgasm than anything she’d given herself. Feeling him release inside her made her moan, her head tipping back as she rode out the last of his thrusts. 

For a moment, she could barely move. She was just a pile of limbs as she tried to catch her breath and regain feeling to her legs. Once she could pull herself up, she let herself slide in to his lap, her arms going around his neck. “That was amazing,” she moaned. “God, I don’t know if I can walk.” 

Daryl chuckled squeezing his arms around her waist to pull her into his chest. Rubbing her back with his calloused fingertips, he decided to glance at the clock. It was 3:55. “Beth. Fuck.” He murmured nudging her gently. “Ya need to get dressed, Girl. It’s almost time for your brother to get out of practice.” He didn’t want her to leave. Hell, he didn’t want her to move out of her place in his arms. 

Running his hand down his face, Daryl huffed leaning his head back against the office chair. He needed a smoke. She was so warm and so soft. Hell, his dick was still inside her feeling just how wet she really was as he gently pulled out leaving a trail of his own cum in its wake. 

Beth was so relaxed and warm against him that she nearly started to drift off in to some post orgasmic nap, but his hands were suddenly shifting her and she was sliding off of his lap to look at the clock herself. Shawn would be pissed if she wasn’t waiting at the truck when he got there, and she really didn’t need him telling her daddy anything. Especially not now. 

“Stupid football practice,” she muttered, bending to scoop her clothes from the floor to start getting redressed. It felt odd, standing in the coaches office with cum on her thighs, but one look back at Daryl still sitting spent in his chair made her smirk. “I gotta go meet Shawn. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Leaning down, she kissed him slowly, her hand cupping his cheek. “Bye, Coach. Better clean up your office.”


End file.
